


i put you in a song beside my heartbeat

by chocolavi



Series: Kagehina Week 2020!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Confused Kageyama Tobio, Day 3 - Music, Established Relationship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kagehinaweek20, M/M, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolavi/pseuds/chocolavi
Summary: Kageyama gasps in realization. “Hinata I think I know what my answer is.”His thoughts are flying through his head. He doesn’t know if they make sense at all, but all he knows is that Hinata is the source of it all. His laughter, his cries, his whines, his everything. Kageyama doesn’t need his notebook to write down the answer to the last question anymore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788559
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	i put you in a song beside my heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gave me so much pain but it was WORTH it (i hope). lmao. Also!! sm love for [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/pseuds/dayoldcupcake) thank you for beta-ing in such a rush!

_“Kageyama what kind of music do you listen to?”_

_“Music? I don’t have time for that kind of stuff dumbass.”_

* * *

  
  


Kageyama doesn’t have time for very many things in his life. He sets aside time for his friends and family, but everything outside that time is dedicated to volleyball. He thinks this might be a problem for some people, but he sees it as a gift, an everlasting passion to ensure he stays on the court longer than anybody else. That’s why he doesn’t mind when his classmates make fun of him for not playing video games or not having a girlfriend. These things seem fleeting to him; they are more things that he will pass by in stride because they hold no value to his goals in life.

Music is one of these things. He can listen to it; he can say it doesn’t bother him when he’s out on a run, can say it’s pleasing when Hinata uses it as an excuse to share ear-phones with him, but in its entirety, Kageyama doesn’t think it’s very important to him at all.

“What??” Hinata looks at him with all the concern in the seven seas. “How do you not have time for music?? It’s awesome!! _It makes me feel all gwaaah, makes me happy, sad, and everything in between! It’s like....you’re in a different world or something, isn’t it_ ? _Your heart races and you feel like you’re living in a movie._ ”

Kageyama tries to understand the gravity of what Hinata is saying because his eyes are wide and bright like he always gets when he’s excited about something. But it’s not making sense in his head at all. Music? Making him feel happy? Sad? Living in a different world? Kageyama can’t seem to comprehend it at all. 

“Just focus on volleyball. Music isn’t gonna help with your receives, dumbass.”

At that Hinata pouts, though his lips are quirking just enough at the ends that Kageyama knows Hinata is just as eager to practice as he is, and that makes him feel a little better because even if the world doesn’t make sense to him, that part of Hinata always will. 

That night Kageyama lays on his bed with his phone on his chest, shuffling Spotify’s Top 100 hits as Hinata’s words repeat in his head. He can feel the music reverberating around him, echoing in his ears as he stares at his ceiling. It’s pleasant, Kageyama can admit. The beat is catchy and he can nod along to it, but he can’t fathom the idea of it actually making someone happy. It’s just....nice noise at best.

Kageyama comes to the conclusion that perhaps he’s listening to the wrong songs. He calls Hinata, fidgeting over the line as the phone rings. Hinata picks up almost immediately, voice much too chipper and loud for someone who was probably about to go to bed. 

“Kageyama! Hi!” Hinata’s voice filters through the phone and Kageyama feels himself relax a little. There’s a moment of silence as Kageyama gathers his thoughts, but Hinata finds his own way to interpret that. “Kageyama? Did you butt dial me or something?”

He chokes then, spluttering a mixture of words that seem to mean _no_ , but sound like a dying walrus. “I just... wanted to ask what music you listen to.” There’s a pause over the line, and Kageyama can almost feel Hinata studying him. 

“Tobio,” Hinata’s voice drops a few levels, suddenly a lot more concerned. “Are you still thinking about what I asked you today?”

Kageyama wants to say _yes_ , because he is, and he wants to get to the bottom of it with Hinata’s help. He wants to understand this whole other medium outside volleyball that everyone else loves that he simply can’t seem to care about. He knows he’s overthinking this, but this is something he needs to figure out for himself, and Kageyama knows admitting this to Hinata would only make him feel guilty about bringing it up in the first place, and that is something Kageyama _absolutely_ does not want. 

“No, I just want to listen to something new,” Kageyama replies far too easily for his comfort.

Kageyama can almost see Hinata perking up over the line with the sigh of relief he hears. “Really? Oh, Kageyama I have _so_ many. What do you prefer? Pop? Rock? Classical?”

Hinata stays on the line with him and Kageyama jots down everything he mentions in a new notebook. By the time they end the call, Kageyama feels strangely happy in a way that makes his chest feel tight. He has a good feeling about this. There’s no way all of the songs Hinata had recommended and raved about could _not_ affect him. 

Kageyama spends the night going through rap, rock, classical, jazz, and just about every other genre under the sun. With every song that passes, it becomes blindingly clear to him that this isn’t working either. It leaves him with a sense of dread—but Kageyama doesn’t think that’s what Hinata means when he says music can make people sad. 

_“It makes me feel all gwaaah, makes me happy, sad, and everything in between! It’s like....you’re in a different world or something, isn’t it_ ? _Your heart races and you feel like you’re living in a movie._ ”

It’s a week later when Kageyama decides to take a different approach. Maybe one song can’t make him feel all that, so he’ll break it into pieces. 

What sounds make him happy?

  
  


What makes him sad?

  
  


What makes his heart race, like he’s living in a different world?

  
  


He stares at the questions in his notebook, blank pages suddenly very daunting. Kageyama shuts the journal, trying to think, to remember a sound that makes him happy. He draws a blank, opting to give up for now. He’s due at the park to practice with Hinata anyway.

***

“Kageyama!” Hinata is already there first, waving at him avidly in the most obnoxious yellow t-shirt, volleyball tucked under his arm.

Kageyama has to resist the urge to hug him in front of everyone.

“Why are you so early? I thought we agreed to meet at 4?” Kageyama says, flicking Hinata’s forehead lightly as he takes the volleyball from him. It’s only 3:30 now.

Hinata giggles, clutching his forehead. “I couldn’t wait.”

They practice their quick for an hour or so before a little kid runs into Kageyama, eyes wide as she tugs on Kageyama’s shirt shyly. Kageyama remains frozen, unmoving, as he looks to Hinata for help.

“C-Can I play volleyball with you too?” 

Kageyama blinks, and he can feel himself sweating. Shouldn’t she have gone to Hinata? Hinata handles kids better. Kageyama is pretty sure she’ll cry if he smiles or talks or makes any of the stupid mistakes he always does. He wouldn’t know how to handle a crying kid at all, not to mention a little girl. 

He nods subtly at the girl, eyes darting to Hinata who isn’t standing more than a few feet away with an amused smile playing on his lips. 

They play volleyball with her, and while she isn’t any better than any other first grader playing volleyball for the first time, they manage to actually have fun. Hinata teaches her how to spike because ‘ _it’s the coolest thing ever’_ and Kageyama teaches her how to give a basic toss. He has to put in extra effort to be patient, but Hinata is there at every moment to help out whenever Kageyama feels uneasy. 

The girl leaves just as the sun is about to set, and right before she leaves she gives Kageyama a hug tight enough that all the blood rushes to his cheeks.

“Nii-chan, Thank you for playing with me! You were super cool!”

“N-Nii-chan?” Kageyama echoes, completely dazed. The only thing that snaps him out of it is the obnoxious snort Hinata makes. Kageyama turns to him, ready to glare at him or anything of the sort, but the laughter that fills the air stuns him for a bit. Hinata laughs from his chest, his entire body shaking as he laughs at Kageyama. It’s by no means the first time Kageyama has seen him laugh, but it’s the first time Kageyama realises why his heart feels so full upon hearing it.

It makes him _happy_.

Kageyama rushes home after that, scribbling his new discovery in his journal. It’s only when he fills the entire page that he realises that other people laughing isn’t exactly music—is it? But he decides writing something is better than nothing, so he moves on to his next question. 

What sounds makes him sad?

This one, Kageyama doesn’t need to think much about.

  
  


_“Daichi-san, Kageyama, please, I can still play!” Hinata begs, grasping Kageyama’s wrist tightly as Ukai tries to drag him off the court._

_Kageyama doesn’t say anything_ _—_ _can’t say anything as Hinata sobs loudly as he’s being taken off the court._

Kageyama remembers that moment so vividly he feels himself tense just thinking about it. Every choked sob—every muffled wail from Hinata had left him in pieces. It had left _all_ of them in pieces. Having nationals dangled right in front of their faces and then having it being taken away—it was painful for all of them. But what Kageyama remembers the most about that day is not the ending ceremony or the losing point. It was the sound of Hinata crying. 

So Kageyama writes that down too, scribbling down as much as he can to the best of his ability. Now there’s only one question left, but Kageyama thinks this one is the hardest. 

What makes his heart race, like he’s living in a different world?

Kageyama shuts his journal, sighing as he looks out the window. He doesn’t really want to think about this for now. It’s already dark outside, but he finds himself putting on his shoes as he lets his feet decide where to go. Obviously, his first instinct is to go see Hinata, but he knows better than to just barge into the Hinata household uninvited at night. So he goes for the second-best option: a run.

He’s twenty minutes into his run when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. Kageyama comes to a halt, breathing heavily as he checks the caller ID. 

“Hinata?”

“H-Hi,” Hinata stutters.

There’s an awkward silence between them that Kageyama picks up on, which is rare because he’s usually the awkward one when it comes to phone calls.

Kageyama frowns into the phone. “Hinata? What’s wrong?” 

“N-Nothing! Can I come by for a bit? I’m already on my way.”

Kageyama sighs, even if he’s secretly happy about it. “You shouldn’t be biking from your house this late at night on your own, idiot.”

“I’m walking! So can I?”

“Yeah, I’m near Karasuno right now, so I’ll just meet you at the park.”

“Yay! Wait—why are _you_ out this late at night?”

“See you in a bit,” Kageyama says quickly before cutting the call. The park is already in sight, so he just waits by the benches, staring at the ground mindlessly. 

Kageyama hears Hinata before he sees him. The sound of feet pounding across gravel really should startle him more than it does, but after countless races with the dumbass it’s like the sound has been engraved in the deepest parts of his brain where he should be memorising math formulas instead. 

Hinata doesn’t seem to have any intention of slowing down as he sprints toward him at full speed. Kageyama stands up, having every intention of yelling at him before he remembers they’re in a housing neighbourhood.

“Dumbass what the fuck are you-”

Hinata crashes into him, hands grasping for Kageyama’s neck as he pulls him down into a kiss. Kageyama’s upper lip stings from the impact but he holds Hinata steady, staying in position until Hinata pulls back. 

“Hi,” Hinata says dreamily, clearly still out of breath.

Kageyama squints at him.“What was that about?”

“I missed you,” Hinata says, like it’s the easiest thing in the world to admit.

“I just saw you a few hours ago, dumbass.”

“So? Do I need your permission to miss you now?” Hinata retorts, nudging Kageyama with his elbow.

Kageyama holds back a smile as he shoves at Hinata’s face. “Stop being so dramatic, you’re gonna wake the entire neighbourhood.”

“Make me,” Hinata says, sticking his tongue out in the most endearing way possible.

This is still new to them—the whole boyfriend thing. It scares Kageyama sometimes, that Hinata chose him out of everyone else in the world. It makes him wonder if he’s doing this right. But right now, in the middle of a park at night where the only thing he can hear is his own heartbeat, Kageyama can only roll his eyes and pull his boyfriend into another kiss.

“Wanna come over?”

“That was the plan!” Hinata says gleefully, shimmying his backpack for Kageyama to see.

***

“Are you sure your parents are asleep?” Hinata mumbles as Kageyama mouths at his neck.

“They knocked out hours ago,” Kageyama whispers somewhere below his ear. 

They’ve done things like this before, just aimless touching, kissing, talking. It’s a whole new world to Kageyama, going from no physical contact at all to high-fives, and now _this._ It’s almost overwhelming, watching Hinata—the strongest person he knows (aside from himself) fall apart at his fingertips. Every whine, every arch of his back, every _moan_ , Kageyama feels like he’s a passenger on a rollercoaster of emotion and feelings. It should scare him, and _it does,_ but he keeps coming back, keeps kissing him, keeps touching him because every sound Hinata makes like this is _for him_ and _because_ of him. It’s like they’re in another world. 

Another world.

_Another world._

Kageyama gasps in realization. “Hinata I think I know what music I like now.”

His thoughts are flying through his head. He doesn’t know if they make sense at all, but all he knows is that Hinata is the source of it all. His laughter, his cries, his whines, his _everything._ Kageyama doesn’t need his notebook to write down the answer to the last question anymore.

Hinata looks at him a little surprised, glazed honey eyes settling back in reality. Understandably so, since Kageyama was kissing him senseless a few seconds ago. “Really? You do? What is it?”

Kageyama swallows, looking at Hinata with all the resolve he can muster. “You.”

“What?” Hinata giggles then, not quite understanding. “You can’t say that-”

“I like you,” Kageyama interrupts. “You’re my music.”

Hinata looks at him confused for a second before realization settles on his face. Hinata softens, smiling at Kageyama with a tenderness Kageyama can only describe as making him feel “gwaaah”. 

“You’re so cheesy— _Cheesyama_ ,” Hinata giggles, sitting up to press a kiss on Kageyama’s forehead. “I like you too, _obviously_.”

Hinata gets a glimpse of Kageyama’s notebook before they go to bed. He thinks Kageyama definitely did his whole ‘overthinking’ thing again, but decides it's ultimately fine because in the end, Kageyama is Hinata’s favourite song as well.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! <3 come scream at me on instagram or twitter! (@chocolavi_)


End file.
